did i fal in love with my KID NAPPER ?
by inu-kaglove1990
Summary: she was walking home with a birthday present for Souta but things go wrong after she gets kid napped from the guy she hates but she doesnt remember the day they met soo will inuyasha try to change that while not trying to kill her ?
1. Chapter 1

Did I fall in love with my KIDNAPPER the cute half demon?

inu-kag

**note:**this is my very first story

so I hope you like it please review

chapter one:_kid napped_

_I remember that day. It was Sota's birth-day , me and Sango were going to the store to find a present for him. We went to GAME STOP to buy a video game for Sota . We were looking around and we found the perfect game. I reached for it and I got it the same time some kid did. And let me tell you I was soo not going to give.(did I mention this was the last game? well if not now you now!)_

_well , since I was fighting over a game and I am 16 fighting with a 10 year old I got a "few" stares. But I was to far gone . I had to get that game for Sota. _

_**FEW HOURS LATER**_

well. Since I didn't bring my car. I had to walk Sango home. Her house was one block away of the store. So I was not lucky to be walked home . Sango couldn't walk me home because her dad said it was late. So I got stuck walking home and my house was like one hour long walking there. Its a good thing I always walk in the fuedal era, because if not I would have been so tired right now.

I was half way of the block. I hear some foot steps behind me. I turn around and see a flash of long silver hair but then it disappeared in a second. I turn around and keep on walking, but I hear it again and in a blink of an eye I feel dizzy and pass out but before I did I saw the half demon walk to a van caring me to a van. Then every thing went black.

*_Inuyashas p.o.v_*

Miroku was sitting down in the drivers sit. Kouga was in the back helping me tie the wench's hands behind her back while I tied her legs together and put a cloth in her mouth for the wench wont scream. Sesshomaru was resting talking with Rin on the phone " Can you fucken stop talking to her and help us Sesshomaru !" I screamed. Sesshomaru siad " well why should I little brother it looks like you got everything undercontrol" he said calmly. "ahhhh" I yelled in frustureation. I was about to reply but I heard a small moan from the girl in front of me.

Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. And I will update as soon as possible. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I fall in love with my KIDNAPPER the cute half demon?**

inu-kag

**note:**this is my very first story

so I hope you like it please review

chapter two:

I let a small moan because of the headache I was having.

I was struggling to open my eyes. When I finally opened them,

I saw the most cute amber eyes I have ever seen. I then moved my head but I couldn't because pain shot through my neck. I then I remembered what had happened a couple of ago and I started screaming. Then I heard the guy in front of me screaming to me, " shut the hell up! wench if not we will kill you".I started crying and asked him "what do you want from me?" he said "well, we can't tell you wench!" I kept quit.

Later I found my self in dark room but just a bit of dim light,

and I found my self dressed in a red tank top with some baggy shorts and my

nikes I had on. I heard the door open . Looked at the direction from where there was light coming from. There stood the guy that kid napped me and I screamed at "why me ? Why not someone else?" he walked over to me and I felt like if I met him a long time ago. But I couldn't remember when I met him.

" _Inuyasha's P.O.V"_

I came in the room from where Kagome was at . Kagome started screaming at me " why me ? Why not someone else?" I walked over to her and I could feel that she felt like if she met me a long time ago. I started to kneel down to look at her and I tolled her " we are not going to hurt you we just need to fix something from the past but we needed you" I could feel her just staring at my chest since I forgot to put a shirt on. "like what you see you wench" she responded buy saying " I wasn't staring at your chest and I saw a blush rise through her cheeks and I laughed. Then I told her to sleep because we are going to wake up very early. And I left with that and I was thinking of a plan to do to change that night I messed up with kagome

flash back:

_I was walking to kagome's door when out of no where my ex girl friend Kikyo came out and kissed me while kagome opened and she started yelling at me and that she didn't want to see me ever again in her life and I pushed Kikyo and I left her mad at my self for not thinking faster..._

END OF FLASHBACK

I am still heart brokened by that and my body longed for her body and her very self being.

**NOTE: **I hope you liked this chapter and please review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_**( inuyasha's P.O.V.)**_

**I am still heart brokened by that and my body longed for her body and her self-bieng. **

**I just stared at her and I left her , with the look of disbelief on her face. I**

_**back to kagome**_

**I just stared at him with disbelief on my face, as I watched him leave the room. It took me like a minute to recover to what just happened. I fell asleep like I was told. I woke up from the slight pushing on my shoulder. I found out it was for I could wake up. He said " Hurry up we are going to be late!" then he told me to change into some skinny jeans wich clung to my ass and a red V neck shirt with a white tanktop under and with some black nike's.**

**Then this girl came in with a curler, make up, and hair spray. I asked her what was her name and she siad "My name is Rin and you must be Kagome." I said "Yes I am." then she told me to turn around for she can do my hair .**

**I asked her "what is the guys name the one with the cute doggy ears?" she said his name was Inuyasha "Ohh" I let her finish with my hair then she did my make up .**

**when she finished she gave me a mirrow. I looked at my self in aww I said " Rin.. you left me speechless . Have you ever thought of taking beauty classes ?" **

**She said she hasn't. I was taken by surprise. Then we left somewhere but I couldn't see because Rin put a cloth over my eyes. **

**When she took the cloth out of my eyes I saw this dude with the name tag MIROKU and another one that was named KOUGA .**

**Another one his name is SESSHOMARU. And last but not least INUYASHA. **

**Kouga was wearing a black wife beater with a leather jacket. Some black jeans, and some black and blue Nikes. **

**Miroku was wearing a purpel V-neck shirt with some black jeans and some purple and black Vans. **

**Sesshomaru was wearing a white shirt some jeans and some black Vans.**

**Inuyasha was wearing a red V-neck shrit and some black jeans and a pair of bkack and red Nike's.**

**Rin was saying hi to them and I just stood there feeling akward . **

** Miroku said "hey" and I said hi back and then I said hi to everyone and everyone answered but Sesshomaru just waved a little hi but still expressionless. Then they just stood there till Inuyasha told us " Are you guys just going to stand there like some retards or you guys going to start getting into the van."**

**tThey all started walking to the van while, Inuyasha came behind me and tied my hands behind my back and I started to relax because Rin was there. I let him tie my hands behind my back and carry me into the car .**

_**A couple min. later...**_

**I was crying because I was going to miss my brothers birthday tommorow and because I was kiddnapped for no reason... and then I stopped crying because I fell sleepy and fell asleep on inuyasha's shoulder and everyone just stared at inuyasha before I fell asleep. **

**NOTE: I hope you like this chapter please review I will try to update my next chapter thanx... . lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I woke up to the feeling that someone was staring at me.**

**I woke up to see inuyasha looking at me. **

**He didn't have a shirt on because it was so hot . **

**I was sweating when inuyasha spoke**

" _well well well look who finally wake up."_

**I said " _well how long have I been sleeping Inuyasha?_"**

"_you have been asleep for like an...," he looks at hiw watch_

" _hour or so."_

**ohh hey were are the rest of the guys and why are you here instead of Rin?**

"_well they left because they are getting some supplies that we need, and they needed Rin and thye didn't need me."_

**I dazed off and found my self staring at his chest and him staring at me . **

**I wondered why he was staring at me so I looked at what I was wearing and I was in my under wear and bra . **

**I screamed **

" **_you pervert_" and I coverd my self with my hands and I asked him **

" **_how am I in my bra and under wear only inuyasha?_" **

_well kagome you were sweating and burning up so I had to take your clothes off _

_***SLAP***_

_what was that for? _he asked while rubbing his leeft cheek from were I had slap him.

_***inuyasha's P.O.V.***_

**I was rubbing my cheek because she had slapped me.**

**Man the women had strength. **

**I was about to say she didnt have to slap me soo hard when kouga, miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru get in the bag with food and more stuff.**

**They all got in and I got in the drivers seat with Kagome in the seat next to me.**

**I turned on the radio and **_**Falling in the black **_**by SKILLET was playing.**

_****_

**Tonight I'm so alone****  
****This sorrow takes a hold****  
****Don't leave me here so cold****  
****Never want to be so cold****  
****Your touch used to be so kind****  
****Your touch used to give me life****  
****I've waited all this time****  
****I've wasted so much time******

**Don't leave me alone****  
****'Cause I barely see at all****  
****Don't leave me alone******

**I'm falling in the black****  
****Slipping through the cracks****  
****Falling to the depths can I ever go back****  
****Dreaming of the way it used to be****  
****Can you hear me******

**Falling in the black****  
****Slipping through the cracks****  
****Falling to the depths can I ever go back****  
****Falling inside the black****  
****Falling inside, falling inside the black****  
****  
****You were my source of strength****  
****I've traded everything****  
****That I love for this one thing****  
****Stranded in the offering******

**Don't leave me here like this****  
****Can't hear me scream from the abyss****  
****And now I wish for you my desire****  
****Don't leave me alone 'cause I barely see at all****  
****Don't leave me alone****  
******

**I'm falling in the black****  
****Slipping through the cracks****  
****Falling to the depths can I ever go back****  
****Dreaming of the way it used to be****  
****Can you hear me?******

**Falling in the black****  
****Slipping through the cracks****  
****Falling to the depths can I ever go back****  
****Falling inside the black****  
****Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black******

**Falling in the black****  
****Slipping through the cracks******

**Falling in the black****  
****Slipping through the cracks****  
****Falling to the depths can I ever go back****  
****Dreaming of the way it used to be****  
****Can you hear me?******

**Falling in the black****  
****Slipping through the cracks****  
****Falling to the depths can I ever go back****  
****Falling inside the black****  
****Can you hear me?******

**Falling inside the black****  
****Can you hear me?****  
****Falling inside the black****  
****Can you hear me?******

**Falling inside****  
****Falling inside****  
****Falling inside****  
****Falling inside the black****  
**

**I heard kagome humming to the song even though it had finished.**

–

–

–

–

**I watched as I saw kagome fall asleep …...**


End file.
